Employees of an organization are often required to multitask and apply their efforts to many open streams of work. In this regard, an employee may have to open several interfaces to operate on multiple overlapping work items on a workstation resulting in a cluttered workspace. In addition, having multiple overlapping work items running simultaneously may result in increased load on the processor and impedes processing time for each work item being measured.
There is a need for a system to enable the user to temporarily suspend a workflow associated with an active work item when requested to perform one or more actions on a second incoming work item.